Coming Back Down
by Music Lives
Summary: He was her best friend. They always had each other backs. Now? now he's gone and the only one to help her through it all is her sister, The Queen. Song fic. One shot. Might make it multichapter we shall see. Trigger Warning: Mentions of Suicide, Child Abuse, attempted rape, and incest. MAJOR Hints of Elsanna, don't like it, don't read it. lol jk please read it :P Anyways...


**A/N: So I'm doing this song fic based on Hollywood Undead's Song Coming Back Down. When listening to this song I see Anna and Hans as the best of friends, always getting each other's back but Hans couldn't deal with being the runt of the family, and decided to go evil and all. So for this fic, Anna was surprised that she saw her best friend in Arendelle and was hurt when he went evil and tried to kill her sister, the person who holds her heart. Anyways, let me know. First or second Elsanna fic depending if and when I get this or my other fic up lol. P.S. I don't know if they had guitars but I know Kristoff had an instrument that looked like a guitar so in this fic, there's a guitar! Ha. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, if so Elsanna would be head cannon. There is reference to another story regarding a small section that is not my idea, so I'm giving credit to the proper owner of the idea. It's from the story called Storms Within I believe. Still it is that person's idea, not mine! DO NOT HATE ME!**

* * *

Coming Back Down

Elsa walked the halls of the small castle, heading to her study to begin to filter through the many trade agreements that had been sent in when the surrounding kingdoms calmed down after the whole 'Eternal Winter.' It had been 5 months after the event and they had just started to warm up and numerous trade negotiations came through, once they received word that Arendelle was prospering. It bothered her to see trade agreements and negotiations from Wesel town especially since she cut ties with them; however it seemed they wouldn't take no for an answer. However, the one that took her by surprise the most was the trade negotiation from the Southern Isles, even after what Hans had done. She sighed as she walked. Her ice gown flowing behind her elegantly, making it seem like she wasn't a human but a divine creature. She frowned when she passed by the gallery, she hadn't seen Anna much anymore. Sure they got closer after everything and Elsa knew she loved Anna with all her heart. It seemed to have started two months ago, coincidently on this day. She didn't know why Anna was pulling away, or what she had done to make Anna pull away._ Maybe she hates me? No, that's not it. She just walked away part way through lunch, I just got her and now she seems to be the one shutting me out. I guess I know how she felt for 13 years._ She thought as she passed the garden and glanced at it, not giving much thought, only to do a double take and back track when she had caught a glimpse of a strawberry blond head. Elsa leaned against the archway that lead outside and watched as her sister sitting on the bench looking out near the Forj, with a guitar in her hands. It was something Anna took up after the whole dying thing and Elsa soon discovered that she loved it when her sister sang and played the instrument for her. Elsa was just about to walk over when she heard a servant call for her.

"Your Majesty?" She turned to face the young woman, trying to control her disappointment at being distracted away from Anna who was playing seemingly random notes.

"Yes?" She arched her eyebrow when the woman quickly handed her a letter, shaking as she did so. Elsa noticed the girl's reaction and sighed, some of the young servants were still afraid of her. _That is one thing that doesn't seem to change no matter what_. She thought. She frowned as she grabbed it, noticing the seal of the Southern Isles. She thanked the woman and told her that she was dismissed. She held the note gingerly in her hands debating between opening it now and never opening it, setting it aside with the others she had received 2 months ago. She had sent them a letter letting them know she had wished not to discuss matters with them as their youngest son had tried to kill her and take over the kingdom. It seemed they too wouldn't take no for an answer. She turned her head back to where Anna sat and saw Olaf sitting beside her, his own snow flurry above him, resting his little head against Anna's arm bobbing a bit while Anna played. Elsa smiled at the scene; she loved it when Olaf would cuddle with the both of them. She always thought that Olaf was like her son, as she made him, and that Anna was his other parent. It made her think that she and Anna were Olaf's parents, and it made her heart sore at the thought. She knew she shouldn't have these feelings for her baby sister, but she did.

"Your Majesty, it would be wise to open the letter and send them a reply. I'm sure Anna would appreciate if you told them you guys would attend." She was pulled from her daydream as she heard Kia speak to her. She scrunched her nose at what he said, merely in a thought of confusion nothing more.

"Attend what exactly Kia?" She began to ask him as she broke the seal and read the letter, yet stopped as she realized what the letters from the Southern Isles were about. They weren't trade negotiations, they stated that they knew business with Arendelle was finished the minute Hans left the Southern Isles with the notion and intent to kill her. "Kia, inform them that we will be attending and ready a ship for travel. I want all affairs held off and any and all unsigned trade agreements to be put on hold. I know Arendelle cannot be without a monarch, yet for this event both Anna and I will be attending." She turned back to Anna and Olaf and watched as her sister's shoulders began to shake. She cannot believe she forgot what today was exactly. _Oh Anna I am sorry for forgetting that today was his day._ She thought to herself, and feeling guilty for her thoughts earlier about her sister. She knew Anna could never hate her, or shut her out, and Elsa felt silly for thinking otherwise. She knew that two months ago, she had received the first of many 'trade negotiations' from the Southern Isles, and that Anna had received a letter herself from the Southern Isles. Elsa wasn't sure what, but as she saw her sister there crying, she knew exactly what was in the letter. Her mind drifted to a memory, of the first time she was allowed out of her room and the first time she met the Southern Isles, which was 6 years after her hitting Anna and effectively isolating herself.

**6 years after the incident**

_**Knock knock knock**_** She heard. She looked away from the window and saw her door open knowing it was her father. She had wanted to see him and ask if she could play with Anna. She had gotten a bit better at concealing her powers and she wanted to see her sister. **

"**Elsa, you wanted to see me?" He asked her. He saw his little girl bound up and away from the window sill, smiling. He smiled in return, knowing she rarely did anymore. He knelt down to be a little more at her eye level as she walked gracefully towards him. He knew his eldest daughter was beautiful. Even for a 13 year old, she was graceful, polite, and elegant and feared hurting anyone with her curse. **

"**Papa, I was wandering if I could play with Anna today? I have better control of my powers, and I made her a small snowman doll, see?" She said as she gracefully walked back to her dresser beside her bed and picked up the small doll she made. She wanted it to be exactly like the one her and Anna made 6 years ago. "I want to give it to her. Please Papa?" She looked at him with hope in her eyes. She practiced everyday to keep her powers in control and even though they seem to be getting worse she refused to stop. She wanted to see her sister. **

"**Elsa, you know you cannot. You say you have more control, but sweetheart, I know you don't." He saw her excitement die away and watched as she went back into her shy, reserved shell. He quickly gave another option and hoped he wasn't making a mistake. "How about this, I have some guests coming tonight, regardless if we have closed the door because it's for some business, and they are bringing their youngest son, he is Anna's age. So how about I let you come with me and join in on the meetings and I'll tell Gerda to bring Anna and that way you can see her and spend time with her, and spend the day with me?" He hoped she would take this offer. He smiled when he saw her smile light back up on her face at the thought of spending time with Anna, even if it was in the company of other people. "Let us go then, grab your gloves my dear." He informed her and waited as she did so and he also noticed her slight hesitation at bringing the snowman she had sewn for Anna. "How about we leave it here for now and then give it to her on her birthday." He told her. He internally sighed and frowned as he realized that the possibility of Elsa seeing Anna on the latter's birthday was slim to none, yet he vowed he would get that little snowman to Anna one way or another and let the younger girl know it was from her older sister. **

**They exited the room and he saw Elsa slip her arms around herself as if hugging herself for comfort and he frowned as he realized it was the first time in 6 years that she would be in the company of other people besides the staff. He walked with her by his side and would steal glances at his daughter, awed that she, regardless of her fear, walked with grace towards the dining hall. **_**This is the first time she will be having brunch with so many people. Oh Elsa, I apologize for putting you through this. **_**He thought as they reached their destination. He saw her face light up slightly at hearing Anna's laughter flow through the room. They entered and all eyes were on them. He saw the way she tensed and heard her mutter, "Conceal, don't feel. Don't let it show." He then escorted her to her seat. He saw her glance towards Anna who had gasped at seeing her sister for the first time in 6 years and then saw how both broke out into a smile. Anna's more clear than Elsa's, but still. He noticed Elsa was pulled away from Anna as a servant spoke to her, clearly shocked at seeing the young, but beautiful princess.**

"**Princess Elsa, this is King Marcus of the Southern Isles. That is his wife, Queen Madeline and his youngest son, Prince Hans." She heard and she gracefully got up from her seat and curtsied to the guests. **

"**It's a pleasure to meet you." She told them, not yet noticing the leering, lust filled look of the King of the Southern Isles. From then on brunch went on without a hitch, everyone enjoyed it, the food was delicious and conversation flowed easily. Everyone had fun, well everyone except Elsa. She stayed quiet throughout the entire affair and got upset as she saw Anna and Hans become friends. She didn't want to share her sister with anyone. Then again, who was she to say that, she never saw her sister anyways. **

**The rest of the night went well. The two kingdoms managed a way to trade and the children, mostly Anna and Hans, become best friends and were always seen causing trouble and having fun. However, King Marcus noticed Elsa in more ways than one. He might have been old and had 13 sons, but he took to the girl. He loved his wife no doubt, but she couldn't bring him pleasure anymore and he wanted the beautiful, young, divine princess. He of course wouldn't tell this to anyone, yet always insisted that she sit in on the conversations and meetings, regardless what was being discussed. He wanted her near, her wanted to see her and simply wanted her. Throughout the night, Elsa began to notice his weird behavior regarding her and was frightened every time he stepped a little too close or looked at her a little too long. **

**Both didn't notice that Anna noticed the King's leering towards her sister. She noticed the subtle ways he would bring her closer, or have her join in on royal affairs, simply to see her. She noticed everything he did and did not like it one bit. Yes she was best friends with Hans, but her sister always came first. Anna wasn't blind, she knew her sister was gorgeous, hell Anna knew that Aphrodite was jealous of Elsa's beauty. It unsettled her little 10 year old heart that someone else noticed her too and not in a good way. So she decided before Hans left that the three of them, her and Hans and Elsa would play together. She ran to her father and effectively sliding/colliding into his legs, giggling as she did so, Hans a few feet behind her. She didn't notice as Elsa stood beside him and brought a hand to her mouth to try to hide her giggle. Anna smiled she heard her father chuckle at her antics and pulled away to begin her most awesome plan of getting Elsa away from the weird King Marcus. **

"**Can I help you little one?" He asked her. **

"**Yes, you can." She replied, giving him a cheeky smile when she saw him chuckle yet again at her reply. "Hans and I want to go into the market today. Can we?" She asked him, and looked to Hans to let him know he was supposed to nod in agreement and laughed at his enthusiastic nod. She saw him frown and then sigh. She was cooped up in the castle just as much as Elsa, but she had more freedom in the sense that she was allowed to leave her room. She let a smile grace her face as she heard her father sigh in defeat and nodded his head, only on the condition that a guard was present with them. She then went to the main part of her awesome plan that her little 10 year old brain came up with. "Thank you Papa! Can Elsa come too? I really want to spend time with her. I'll even stay inside the castle if I can spend time with her. I promise to behave and so will Hans." She saw Hans quickly nod his head in agreement, before she continued. "We won't cause trouble in the market or in the castle, whatever one gets us to play with Elsa today. If we go to the market three guards will be with us, and we won't go far. Please Papa!" She begged, Hans nodding his head happily. He too had wanted to spend time with the beautiful princess, but only cause she was Anna's sister and meant a lot to his best friend. She turned to Hans and hit his shoulder and gave him the look that said start operation puppy eyes. She and he both gave her father their best puppy eyed innocent look. They wanted to break out into cheeky smiles when they saw him chuckle but they had to stay strong. **

"**Three guards you say?" The King said as he looked towards his youngest daughter and her best friend. It was weird calling the young prince that but the two children bonded quickly and effectively began 'best friends.' He took a quick glance at Elsa from the corner of his eye and noticed her shocked yet happy and elated face. He saw the hope in her eyes and that was when he felt it, the small snowflakes that started to fall. He knew his eldest daughter wasn't ready to head outside, but perhaps spending a little bit of time with Anna and Hans would be okay inside the castle. "How about this, you may spend time with her on the promise that you both behave yourselves, and only roam to the garden. No market place today, okay?" He told them both and smiled yet again as he saw Anna and Hans bounce up in down in excitement. He turned to Elsa who curtsied to him and began to thank him profusely. He simply nodded his head and watched as the three bounded away to head to the gallery to play hide and seek, at least that's what he heard Hans yell. "Elsa." He called to her and watched as the three stopped and turned back to him. He simply pointed up to the ceiling and shook his head as if he were clearing snow. He saw her eyes widen walk back towards him, thinking he had changed his mind. "Dear, go have fun, just please be careful." He told her when she reached him and smiled when she thanked him again and bounded away to play with the two energetic 10 year olds. **

Elsa was pulled out of her memory when she heard Anna strum her guitar playing notes in a sequence she had not heard before. She had thanked her father for that day and even gave him the snowman she made for Anna to give to her as he allowed her to play that day. The morning their guests had to leave and she stood behind her father and partially hidden away from the King of the Southern Isles. She had noticed his leering that day and was scared. She felt her chest tighten when she saw Anna cry as Hans left and she was upset that they hugged tightly promising to write to each other and that Anna could visit them one day. She now knew it was silly to get upset at the fact that her sister hugged someone else and not her, but at the time, she had just finished spending the day with her sister and was on cloud 9. Even then, she knew of her unhealthy feelings towards the younger girl. She walked towards Anna and Olaf as Anna continued to play.

"Elsa!" She heard Olaf say happily and smiled as she picked him up to hug and sat down beside Anna before plotting Olaf on her lap, making them look like a little family. She turned to Anna who had tears in her eyes.

"Anna, I have sent word that we will attend. I know how hard this is for you. I'm here you know." She told her sister.

"I know. Thank you for letting them know. I know you don't like them much, but I really appreciate it." Anna told her while continue to strum a rhythm she had written.

"Will you play something for me? I know it helps." She heard Elsa ask her. Anna loved playing for her sister, as Elsa would occasionally sing with her, their voices coming together in harmony. Anna nodded her head and asked Elsa what she wanted to hear, happy for a slight distraction. "Whatever you were just playing, it sounded beautiful." She had heard Elsa say and gave the Queen a small smile, before starting.

"Don't laugh. I wrote myself so it might not be good but still." Anna warned her, playfully glaring at Elsa. She began to strum the strings and let the melody of the song she wrote flow over her.

Anna drew in a shudder breath as she sang the song she wrote for him. She couldn't believe that he did what he did. _How could you do that to me?_ She thought when she remembered the events of 5 months ago. She continued to sing, drawing confidence from Elsa when she felt the older woman rest her head on Anna's shoulder, cuddling Olaf closer to her body, looking like a mother cuddling her son. Anna knew of her own feelings towards her elder sister. The woman was a Queen, a beauty, a divine creation, who wouldn't fall in love with her. Hell, Anna was pretty sure Kristoff fell in love with Elsa, which made the breaking up so simply for the two of them. Both had stated it was someone else, but Anna was pretty sure Kristoff liked Elsa. She loved these moments with Elsa and surprisingly Olaf, who grew to be like a son to Anna. Elsa made him for her and they both took care of him, surprised that he had picked up and learned a few things from the both of them. Even if he was a snowman, he was the perfect mix of them. He was their son, at least that's how Anna thought of it.

Elsa didn't realize how much these statements meant to her sister. She didn't know how much she grew up after doing what she did 5 months ago. Anna didn't regret choosing her sister. She would always choose Elsa, and he had known that when they grew up together. He should have realized how much the Snow Queen meant to Anna. But he didn't open his eyes, blinded by his pain. He wanted what he thought was his, and tried to kill Elsa, that was something Anna would never forgive him for, no matter what. Regardless if he was gone. That doesn't mean that not having him around anymore didn't hurt. It has been 2 months and it still hurt like hell. They were best friends and now? Now he was gone, never to return. Anna sadly smiled when she remembered how much he wanted to get away. How his father had taken to abusing him, simply because he was the youngest of 13 sons. She continued to sing the chorus and letting tears fall as she realized how much the staff barely noticed her anymore. She didn't mind, she liked the quiet, she soon found out, but she realized that every since he left, she was nothing but a face. She was brought back to consciousness when she felt Elsa nuzzle her neck and felts tears hit her skin. Anna leaned into her sister, realizing that Elsa was crying for her.

Anna stopped playing as she couldn't hold back her tears any longer. She cried for herself. She cried for her pain. She cried for Elsa. She cried for Elsa's pain. However, most of all, she cried for him. She cried for his pain. They had received word that the boat was ready for departure and that whenever they were ready they could leave. Anna wiped her tears before resting her hands on top of her guitar. She looked towards Elsa who had also wiped her tears, holding a sad Olaf closer to her. She smiled and swing the instrument around until it rested on her back. She had started to learn 5 months ago, after the whole 'Eternal Winter' and 'dying' thing, with the one he got for her from the Southern Isles for her 15 birthday that she hadn't touch since her parents died that year. When she went to pick it up play 5 months ago, she remembered him saying there was a way to keep on her person and told her to attach a leather strap through the needle holes that were protruding from the guitar. One at the bottom and one near the bottom of the neck. She had done so immediately and was thankful for it. She could carry her guitar while both her hands were free, he was genius. She held out her hand for Elsa and smiled when her sister took it and stood, keeping their fingers locked together, Olaf resting on Elsa's hip like a toddler. Olaf had not only liked warm hugs, but had grown to enjoy being carried by Elsa and loved getting piggyback rides from Anna. It was only those two who could do those things with him. He liked sitting on top of Sven's head sometimes and sharing a carrot with the reindeer but Elsa was the only one who could carry him like a mother and Anna was the only one who could carry him like a father. Once they were ready and aboard the ship, it left the docks departing for the Southern Isles.

* * *

Two days had passed once they left Arendelle and Elsa was already regretting bringing Kristoff and Sven. She walked out above board and once again noticed Anna sitting on a barrel on the port side of the ship looking out into the sea. She wanted to walk over and once again sit and hear her sister sing but she refrained thinking Anna needed time. She almost collapsed when something collided with her legs which were encased in her beautiful floor length ice gown, with a split that reached just a little past her knee that she had decided to make for this occasion. She looked down and smiled as she saw Olaf once again. She looked back to Anna when she saw Kristoff pad his way over to her out of the corner of her eyes. She finally noticed Anna's attire and felt a blush rise up to her cheeks.

Anna had forgone the dress and decided to wear a slim fit, buttoned up white shirt which had silver snowflake buttons and a gold collar. The shirt rested just past her bottom and was tied at her waist with a magenta belt with a silver buckle, with a snowflake in the center. On the shoulders of the shirt rested two black pads with gold string – like frills falling around her shoulder. The cuffs at her hands were little wide, yet not so much that it appeared to be engulfing her hand. He pants were a dark maroon color with a single gold trail down the side length of each side. She looked down to Anna's feet and noticed dark heeled boots, similar to what she normally wear, yet fitted for the outfit. She looked back up towards Anna's shirt when she noticed the sun kissed the white material yet gave off a gold color. It was then that Elsa noticed the gold sash that rested across her sister's chest. Elsa saw the small medal pinned on Anna's left side on her shirt, which bared the Arendelle flag and sigil. She didn't know why her sister chose that outfit, yet she would be lying if she said she didn't find that attractive on Anna. Elsa turned to walk back to her cabin when she noticed her sister's guitar in her hands and something resting on her sister's hip. It looked like a sword. Apparently Anna had been taking sword fighting lessons as well as playing. Man there was much that Elsa didn't know her sister doing. Elsa wanted to walk over and ask why Anna had a sword but heard that Kristoff had beaten her to it.

"What's with the outfit? And the sword?"

"The sword is for protection. I know I will have guards but what if something happens and we get separated. I'm not losing Elsa again. And these are important to me." She heard Anna say. Elsa's heart was soaring when Anna had said she brought it to protect herself and Elsa. Yet she frowned when she realized that Anna meant those clothes were giving to her as a gift for her 17 birthday a year before the incident. It was then that Elsa realized they were the Southern Isles colors, and that Anna was respecting the Southern Isles by wearing the Prince outfit given to her by her best friend, who had told Anna they could go to the market place if she dressed as a Southern Isles prince. (**A/N: Here is it, just remove the spaces: 7 is/image/ Costume Supercenter/IC1054?$ medium large$**) She watched as Kristoff nodded and left after they had conversed some more. It seemed that Anna was in no mood to talk. Elsa decided to head over and sit with her sister to comfort her in a time of need. She was hesitant in her decision but her fears were taken away, once she saw Anna smile at her, happy she had come to sit with her.

"Anna, I was hoping you would finish singing your song from the garden." Elsa had told her once she had gotten comfortable on the bench they moved too. Anna smiled when Elsa once again leaned on head on Anna's shoulder and wrapped her arms through and around the crook of Anna's left arm.

"Sure Elsa." She told her. Honestly, Anna would do anything Elsa asked of her, as long as Elsa stayed with her. As long as Elsa didn't shut her out again. Anna shifted her sword a little so it wasn't digging in her hip as she strummed the strings of her guitar once more into the familiar rhythm.

Anna looked up towards the sun, knowing it was cliché but felt the need to anyways. She remembered when he had first turned 14 and had snuck a bottle of wine from his parents. They had been visiting that day, as one of his brothers was getting married to a lady of Arendelle, to further the bond between the two. She had noticed Elsa stayed closer to father that night when the King Marcus stepped into the castle and Anna had vowed to keep her sister safe. She saw Elsa leave to her room and was followed by King Marcus halfway through the wedding, and she feared for her sister. She told Hans what she saw and that they should help her and so he pulled the wine bottle out of his bag, which was under his cloak, took a giant gulp of it, offered it to Anna who had done the same and both proceed to distract his father, while Elsa made it to her room safely. She chuckled at that memory, still playing the cords of her song. She remembered that they both couldn't remember what they did the morning after but when she had received a letter from Elsa, saying thank you she figured they must have helped her in some way.

Anna nearly stopped playing when she sang the lyrics. She knew how much one life could mean. She knew how much one life could make a difference. Elsa noticed her sister's attempt at holding back her tears, and let tears fall from her own eyes, for her sister's pain. She was sad when she had heard the news, no man deserved that end, yet she was happy he wouldn't be around to harm her. It was Anna that she cried for.

Anna looked towards Elsa when she sang four specific lines that declared love. She so desperately wanted to tell Elsa how she felt. However, right now, she needed to grieve and reach closure. Otherwise she would never be able to stick to her plan she had made 5 months ago, about helping Elsa around the castle. They barely heard the captain inform them that they had reached the Southern Isles. Anna kept singing not really aware of the lyrics, just noticing that Elsa was getting ready to get up and let go her. She smiled at Elsa, once the Queen stood and told her she would join her in a minute. Anna looked back to the sea and whispered to herself. "I know you're coming back."

* * *

They all got off the boat, once all their belongings were ready and they were greeted by his many brothers and the King and Queen. "Queen Elsa, you look as radiant as ever. Truly your beauty knows no bounds." Anna noticed Elsa tense when King Marcus spoke and reached for her hand and kissed her knuckles, lingering longer than necessary. Anna had enough of his behavior throughout her elder sister's life and decided to end it right now.

"Thank you for your greeting King Marcus. Now if you please be so kind and allow a servant to fetch us a carriage, we can be on our way." Anna informed him, placing her hand on Elsa's hip and gently pulling the Queen to her and away from him. She was elated when she felt Elsa relax in her deceptively strong arms, and place her left hand on her back where her shoulder blades rested and her right hand on Anna's abdomen, something she did with Anna when she felt safe and wanted to be affectionate in public as well. She saw his dirty, hatred filled looks at taking Elsa away from him, but she figured she could count the number of flying fucks she gave. Oh that's right she didn't give any.

Once a carriage came, they were escorted to the castle, Olaf sitting on Elsa's lap and Kristoff sitting on Elsa's right side. Anna had forgone the carriage opting to sit on Sven's back, knowing the reindeer didn't mind her getting a ride from him. She also knew that she and Kristoff would fight to sit next to Elsa, and although she knew Elsa would effectively choose her, she didn't want to fight with the guy. She looked around her surroundings; everything here reminded her of him. She thought of her song she had written for him 2 months ago. Everything had been going okay between him and her. They were writing to each other again and Anna had also been rebuilding her relationship with Elsa. Yet 2 months ago, she had received his last letter.

They reached the castle and Anna sighed. _It's time. I guess this is it._ She thought once the entered the threshold. Everyone exited their respectful carriages and got off their horses, and began walking to the castle to get ready for dinner. Anna once again, skipped out knowing she wouldn't be able to handle walking into the castle. "Hey Sven, let's go for a walk." She told the reindeer while patting his neck. She had not gotten down. She smiled when she saw him nod his head and turn around to leave back out the gates of castle. If Anna had looked back she would have seen Elsa's sad, understanding face looking at her retreating form.

* * *

Dinner had come and gone, and Anna once again found herself in the gardens strumming the rhythm she had written for her song. She had heard from Kristoff that Olaf stayed by Elsa's side the entire time, barely giving the King time with her. She was happy knowing Olaf had looked after his mother, while she and Sven had walked through the kingdom, trying to calm her emotions. She was so caught up in her thoughts and playing she hadn't heard the sound of heels clicking through the corridor that lead to the royal garden, signaling the arrival of her true love. Anna began singing while Elsa leaned against the archway once more, just like in Arendelle, and watched in awe of the emotions that flowed through the lyrics and music.

Elsa watched as her sister stopped playing, wipe her eyes and stand up. She walked over to her sister and stood on her left side, wrapping her arms around and through the crook of her sister's arm. "Come on, it's about to begin." She quietly told her sister. They walked back to their shared room and Anna placed her guitar on the bed before grabbing her white icy cloak that Elsa had insisted she make for her. Anna swung the cloak around her shoulders and clipping it into place just beneath her neck where her gold collar was, with the icy snowflake button Elsa had made for her. She looked behind her making sure that it just touched the floor and once satisfied, walked out with her sister's arm looped through hers. They looked like a true Royal couple. They entered the hall which was set for guests to arrive for the party. _Right here in the Southern Isles, they celebrate the person's life, leaving no room to grieve. Besides his family hated him, why would they give a shit? _Anna thought bitterly.

Hours passed as the room came to life with celebration. Elsa never once left her side and for that she was grateful. Anna had been daring and asked her sister to dance, which had received an enthusiastic 'yes.' Anna had needed closure and walked up to the portrait that hung just above a table. She heard Elsa walk towards her and felt her older sister's arm loop once more through hers. She saw her sister create a beautiful ice rose and place it on the table and the signed the book that lay open for anyone. It meant so much to Anna that Elsa had done that. She knew Elsa never liked the Southern Isles much, seeing as the King has been lusting after her since she was 13, as well as the 12 Princes regardless of marriage, and the youngest prince tried to kill her and take her kingdom. Seeing Elsa do that meant so much to Anna since her best friend had killed himself after three months of abuse from his father for the act he had committed against Arendelle. Since her best friend had shoved his sword through his heart to end his constant pain from his kingdom, from his father and from his brothers, to end the ridicule he had been subjected to and the torment that was thrusted to him by everyone in the kingdom. She looked up at portrait once more and whispered, "I miss you Hans."


End file.
